A Different Type of Green
by TaylorTheMostGenericNameExists
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Alice, daughter of Oceanus, granddaughter of Zeus. The perfect girl, but this is not to be for behind the pretty face is a dark secret. Author Note: it will make sense in the middle of the story. And please try to stop calling it a Mary-Sue, completely misinterpreted. (Like Charles Darwin) haha scientific reference.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,first story, don't forget to review or follow and favorite this story to get the latest updates and chapters. Ugh, and if you post a review can you stop with the "Mary-Sue" stuff? I'm not going to change it.**

15 years ago, the unspeakable happened... a demigod fell for a Titan, and the Titan said, no. THE END. Nah JK. But the Titan also loved the demigod but soon inevitably they were torn apart. Though what the gods didn't know was they had a child. Who grew to resent the gods for their extreme measures...

Present Day

At a lake in a remote part of well somewhere ( what? even i don't know)A young girl stands alone against 3 hellhounds. They snarled ( duh) and she smirked, which made one of the hellhounds seriously confused. Never the less it charged at the girl who in turn avoided the attack and motioned towards the water, she called up a rain of droplets to which hardened and turned into mini daggars of Ice. She propelled the new rain of daggers towards the beasts, upon impact the daggars drilled into the skin. A few seconds later in their place were 3 piles of gold dust.

Alice's POV

"Its been three days and the rate of monsters has gone up exponentially, father has lost his touch" I thought bitterly. I looked up to see the swirls of a nearly invisible wall. "how are they seeping through the border? I remember going outside to test my skills but they are coming to me. Its nice to practice but its a bit too much practice and training" . I made my way through the woods like I always did for the last 8 years since being sent out by "Father" for training. I know he means well but, something changed in him since mom died. Thanks to my "dear" grandfather. So here I am walking to my quaint cabin I call home. Toothless was there as usual to greet me, he ran into my arms. Toothless is my little pet dragon, he's really a hydra but I love to referring to him as a dragon cause he really looks like a little dragon but, thanks to the pearl around his neck, he's only the size of a poodle. He used to protect me from the other monsters when I couldn't fend for myself, I've had him for as long as i could remember. other than him and my mothers crystal ball earrings I don't have much from my parents. My dad was all "you need to learn how to fend for yourself" and "a daughter of Oceanus should be tough, strong, valiant-" and all that other stuff. But that didn't stop him from giving me a bit of protection, this the shield and the small hydra/dog. I've heard about the rumors of...of Kronos and how there is to be a fight with the demigods. I will NEVER fight for the gods because of what HE did to mom, because of what Zeus did. Nevertheless, I don't want to be involved in those matters and plus it seems WAY too far fetched. I mean Cronus is in Tartarus, Nobody can break out of there no gods at least.

**So that was Foreshadowing XP. Please no comments on Mary-Sue, I think I got the message. Sheez, but if you do then tell me reasons.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid auto correct messing with my story, sorry guys:( it may be confusing at times:(

Alice's POV

I sat on my bed practically radiating worry for the increased number of monsters. I guess toothless sensed this and curled up next to me stretching its silvery scaled as I caressed them. It helped me a bit, but it wasn't until 12 midnight did I sleep.

I had a dream, that I haven't since in quite a while, it was about my parents. I was only 4 at the time, my mother was still with me, I guess I do look like her, almost white blonde light wavy hair, facial features and the way she walked, but my eyes were what set me apart, my grayish green eyes, an unusual color, I know. Anyways, this scene was different, it wasn't the scene that haunted me all throughout my childhood. My parents were talking in father's palace about what to do...Oops this is the one never mind..that was until my super cheerful grandfather burst in commanding to "stop this nonsense at once" and to return back to his side. Though when my mother refused, he apologized and left. When I was younger, more innocent I just went with it but it wasn't until a year later did I see the true results...

I woke up with a start, it was only 6 in the morning and toothless was sleeping, curled up into a ball at his usual place, a dog bed I bought with money, I "borrowed" from a store. Groggily, I got up from my bed and changed into my regular clothes consisting of jeans, a T-shirt I got from top shop my mothers earrings and a dainty metal bow with a pale green pearl in the middle that I ghost as a present from a "friend" that I got tricked out into... well you'll find out eventually. As I reached for the door, Toothless shot awake and jumped in front of me, no matter how want times I tried Toothless insisted on coming with me. ( you have no idea away I had to do to get out last time) So we went out together, I needed some fresh air. Sadly my fresh air was interrupted by a young boy who seemed to be looking for something. Until he looked my way, he had blonde hair, and golden eyes, by the looks of it he was 2 older than me. Hmm... "What's this?" I thought "a demigod?" "maybe a son of Hermes?". As he came closer, I inspected him further. "No, the eye color...CRONUS?!" "No, it can't be father, father said he was sealed in Tarturus" when he was within 10 feet I took a step back, toothless automatically went into guard dog mode. After a few minutes he spoke "pleasure to meet you, I'm Luke Castelian."


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Luke Castelian" To this I furiously thought "WTF, dad I knows that the shield that you put up to conceal me hasn't been working very well but, Cronus? Really?!" . Toothless continued growling and itching to have the clasp taken off. You see, only I can take it off by either confirming the request or manually taking the pearl on the collar off. "Umm... Can you please call your "dog" off?" " I'll do what I want" i replied "Why are you here?". "Hmm... your Elena's daughter alright, such a sharp tongue, I only ask for your cooperation". I narrowed my eyes "There's a catch, what is the purpose of this cooperation?". He smirked "The Titan war, you need to choose a side my sweet Alice, gods or titans? Have you noticed the unusual amount of monsters? They are getting ready, the demigods they will fight the titans, they might kill your father, they might give him over to Zeus". "..." They might find and kill you, just like they killed your mother-" " Shut Up! Go Away! Why should I join a side?" I shouted. " why should I care?". There was a flash of annoyance in his gold eyes "ok, but if you change your-" "go for it toothless" And with those words Toothless turned into a full grown hydra. "Ok,ok until next time..." And he was gone.

It's been a month since that encounter and not a day when I think "what if?" But this morning was different. I was on my weekly walk into the city of New York when I saw 3 demigods, a curly blonde haired and gray eyed girl, a messy black haired and green eyed boy and a brown eyed and brown haired satyr. The girl and boy were the same age as me. They seemed to be running from something, I wonder what... Saturn to see and saw a hydra with a very peculiar collar around its neck, "uh oh" (did I mention that the collar sometimes goes bonkers and makes toothless grow) " I bet he thinks that they want to play with him". So I ran after them, luckily I made it just in time because the boy was about to clash with toothless when I jumped in front and yelled "STOP!". Surprisingly he did, I took the chance to take off and re-attach the pearl pendant on toothless's collar turning him into a cute little dragon again. Then I broke out "Toothless, what are you doing?! Don't do that again!" He drooped down as if to say "sorry" and then I pet him, manipulating the mist so he looks like a poodle, forgiving him for his actions. Though right when we were about to leave the green eyed boy shouted "who are you? are you a demigod?" "Not exactly..." And I left.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, here's the new chapter, tell me what you think in the review button down below and don't be afraid to follow or favorite. So you can be updated on the latest chapters :)

Percys' POV

ok, I just saw a hydra become a pet for a girl...WTF. Just happened?! Rewind Please, Annabeth, Grover and I were patrolling for demigods to join our cause and fight Cronus when suddenly a dachshund scones strolling along and spots us and walked over, let us pet him and I tried to play fetch, throwing a stick. When suddenly a 30 foot tall hydra starts chasing us with a...stick in its mouth? I bet the mist showed something different cause people were staring at us saying "ah... such cute kidsAnti mean who does that?!... What were we talking about? Oh yeah the hydra, So later we corner it in an ally. When almost immediately a girl with curly blonde long almost white locks comes along yelling stop. she then proceeds to scold the hydra, change it into a small dragon then manipulate the mist to make it look like the very dachshund I played with. So lesson soft today is, don't play with dachshunds no matter how cute and innocent they are.

Though what really got me was when she replied " not exactly to my question. What does that mean? As we left towards camp half-blood I think that though lingered in all of our thoughts. So I lie in bed now wondering who she was. For one thing she wears very beautiful. I wish I could meet her... The next day came along "only 3 months until the war" I thought as I got ready for another day of patrolling. Although today was different, Zeus came to camp. What he told us was we needed to find a girl and that's it. Find a girl, clues: she is very strong, could threaten the gods/us (in that order) she is half Titan, half god and yet somehow still mortal, and she has a pet hydra... Ok I know who she is, but the weirdest part was that I had to go alone, cause apparently her Titan parent is Oceanus. Which brings me to current events, I'm in Manhattan without a clue in the world as were il supposed to go. Great,just Great...


	5. Chapter 5

Don't be afraid to review, follow or favorite this story for updates and new chapters.

Alice's POV

"ugh... I forgot to get groceries, I think we still have enough food for dinner." I said as I turned to face toothless. "don't we?" He only replied with a small yawn. " yeah I know I'm a bit tired too, but you must be extra tired, chasing demigods, what we're you thinking?" He just looked down. We walked into the cabin and toothless practically ran to his dog bed. "ok, take a nap but you won't wake up for dinner."

So, he woke up...we ha the usual. Me; fried rice, and ham. Toothless the same. As I got ready for bed I got worried about my father, the demigods, I recognize their shirts "camp half blood" I've heard of the place. A "safe" place for demigods to train and become heroes. It was a possibility to go there but, I can't, I'll never go against father, I don't want to be involved in their problems. I'd much rather be by myself. I've never been to school, the only things I know about the outside world reside in books and occasional visits to the city, maybe once a week. Even though my father says otherwise, I sometimes sneak a few peeks at camp half blood, curiosity is evil... Though when I was there I noticed one particular camper, I guess he is a hotshot, causing uproars going on missions and such. Son of Poseidon, they probably think that I'm just like him, being able to manipulate water but they underestimate me.

What? I am my own source, sneaking into camp. I was surprised that Khoine lost,and Cronus is still fighting and now they are trying to recruit me? Hmmm... No thanks. So better make my trip to the city short tomorrow.

The next day, toothless and I made our way to whole foods to get groceries. (toothless begged to get frosted flakes, its his favorite snack) but as we left I spotted the very camper I met yesterday, the son of Poseidon, percy, I think. He looked completely lost, then he turned his head and faced me. I cursed in Greek and hurried with a now very alert toothless home. After moving a few blocks I turned and he was on my trail. "fudge, I have no choice" I said to myself, I touched one of my mothers earrings and out came a Lighting sprit. ( my earrings gather lightning energy to create these beings, they were given to my mother by Zeus to help her only in emergencies) I sent it out and it zipped straight to the pursuer. it made him slow to a stop and try to kill the thing, so I took the chance and sprinted with toothless behind. I ran into the forest when I was stopped by more hellhounds?

"Ugh, I don't have time for this" I pulled out my silver bow, it turned straightened and turned into a silver spear with intricate engravings and pearls but at the top was a 3 jade daggers. It had 3 strings with pearls at the bottom attached to the base of the daggers. I took a swing to spook them, it worked and I hit one turning into dust. "Only one more" I thought to myself, but then the green eyed camper appeared, he got out a...pen? Which turned into a sword?! Ok, so he killed the other hellhound in one stroke. but when I turned to leave, he grabbed my arm " wait, I need to talk to you" I tried to calculate the situation , " he looks out of breath, if I fought him I would win, but then he would leave knowing I live in the forest and would think I'm the enemy..." So I decided to let him talk. "There's nothing to talk about, leave, I don't want to be part of your war.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, sorry for not updating lately, here's the latest chapter.

Percy's POV

With that statement, 2 things occurred to me. 1. She didn't thank me for SAVING her and 2. She is defiantly no regular demigod, yeah I know she has the spear, the "pet" and her special earrings ( I'm not that dense ) but it takes a lot to sneak into camp, I mean how else will she get the information. Unless she's working for the other side (...) Oh no. I narrowed my eyes " How did you get that information about the war?", she quickly looked away "word spreads around quickly, even in the forest" she then turned her pale green eyes towards me "Why? Why are you following me?" her um, "dog" stepped up barring its teeth and with a harsh snarl, I flinched. "W-Well" I stammered " we need you to help us, help us defeat the titans, stop Cronus from destroying the world. " She then turned away. "So it is true" she replied darkly. "Ok now I'm confused!" I exclaimed " what's true? Aren't you at least a little phased by the world ending?!" She glared intensely at me but her expression wavered to reveal a truely frightened look " A month ago, I had a run in with another demigod by the name of Luke Castelian, I assume you heard of the fellow?" To which I nodded and replied "yes, he was once on our side, he was a very good fighter and a good friend" " Well, he came to me proposing that I join his side and help my fatfight save him from the likes of you and now you show up and ask me to join your side?"

"No, I'm done, I'm not choosing any sides, I don't want ANYTHING to do with this." her expression hardened. " So" she took a step forward "if you would kindly leave or" she pulled out her spear and smirked " I'll just have to make you". "Hmm... you are a very violent person, i didnt quite catch your name". I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pen, clicked it and got ready for the worst. her smirk turned into a smile " Alice, but its too bad you won't be able to live to tell anyone else" to which I replied a totally cheesy line like "I don't want to hurt you-" she continued to smile " well then this will be a very quick death for y-" and the ground shook, her smile got replaced with a look of concern. Suddenly a Minotaur appeared " perfect, a Minotaur, just what to needed" I thought to myself. We looked at each other and understood that we had a common enemy. The Minotaur turned the gir- um, alice and started towards her. She then called up droplets of water, that hardened into ice daggers and rained it upon the creature. In turn it stumbled back and decided to go to me, who at the time stood mouth wide open the attack, I mean a rain of daggers made out of water?! That's pretty cool. But my thoughts were interrupted by the any Minotaur coming my way, I threw a few attacks here and there, as Alice threw crystalized daggers toward it. The creature turned to gold dust. " that's weird, usually that would have been quicker..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I just learned how to use bold! Oh and for all the latest updates and newest chapters please favorite or follow this story. Don't be afraid to review, using the button below.**

Alice's POV

"Yes, but lately there has been a surplus in monsters, I'm not sure why or how. I mean I'm not part of this war and thanks to the shield-" I stopped as I came to a realization, how did he get past the shield, I mean it was meant to keep out ALL outsiders. I could understand why a god like Cronus could come through but, why him? I got snapped back to reality " shield? What shield?" I turned back to him "just, what ARE you? Why do you want to recruit me? And by yourself?" He shot me a serious face " I don't have time for this we NEED to go, I'm guessing Luke already knows about us meeting and sent monsters our way." "Ok" I replied "YOU leave, I can take them, I always have." He let out a frustrated sigh, and ran his hand through his hair, it was cute... What did I just say?! No,no,no,no, I don't find an ENEMY _cute. _"aren't you the least bit curious about the things going on around you? Aren't you the least bit concerned about your dad?" "Hmm... Let me think,NO" was what I was going to say when suddenly. I felt a super bad headache times 1000 and everything started fading, percy's face was shouting my name as 2 furies emerged from behind, I tried to reach out but I was to weak... I HATE being weak, too weak to fight, to fend for myself, to Protect...

_~dream~_

_Everything was dark, for a while. I was in my fathers palace, it hasn't changed a bit my father at his throne and the queen's throne empty, as usual and me facing him a few feet away, at the center of the throne room. Everything was the same, except for the gold eyed demigod next to my father, Cronus. I looked down and noticed that my usual attire that consisted of a T- shirt and jeans was replaced by a pastel light green, laced dress that went to my thighs. "Well, well, well after all these years now you want to see my face again?" I said darkly "this must be pretty serious" I smirked "oh, why hello there Cronus, my oh my, I heard quite a lot about yo-" my father interrupted " Alice!" I stopped " yes father" he sighed and rubbed the temples and sighed."yes, we called you to give you a mission, you need to infiltrate "Camp Half-Blood" as a camper, y-you need to be r-recruited by this Percy Jackson fellow." "Father, are you ok? You seem unwell..." I quickly realized and strummed towards the now smirking demigod." Cronus! What did you do?!" His smirk turned into a grin, "clever girl, it seems you saw through this, your father refused to hide you as a pawn to win this war. In fact he didn't want anything to do with it! So, I had to tweak things a little, your father is immortal, being a god and such but that didn't mean I couldn't imprison him. So, here we are, discussing your mission, now that you know the truth I'll have to rephrase the mission into a threat. If you don't follow through and infiltrate the camp, your father, well he'll have to spend his days in Tartarus, in endless torture" and he said all of this with a cruel smirk on his face. I was horrified...why?... Why me?..._

_ I woke up in what looks like Camp Half Blood's infirmary.( yeah, I visit camp half blood a lot of times...) Anyways, I sat up from my bed and noticed Percy was at the foot of the bed, dressed head to toe in armor. He smirked "Good morning sleeping beauty, you were asleep for 2 days." I quickly got up " where's toothless?" "Oh you mean your dog? He's standing guard outside." I felt my shoulders relax." I felt around to feel my mothers earrings and my silver Barrett as well. "I'm in camp half blood's infirmary aren't I, ugh fine I'll be part of you're "camp" " He seemed super surprised and disappointed by this "wow, really? plus, are you a spy or something no normal person would know that..." He sighed " and right when planned to say welcome to camp half blood..." I laughed "sure, ok but you could try to show me around camp, I haven't explored ALL of camp." A spark of excitement glanced across his sea green eyes. As I got up, I lost my balance and fell but not on the ground but, into his arms? Wasn't he over- he jumped to catch me? I looked up and he smiled "I think you need some ambrosia first" I got up quickly "No, I'm good, I felt around and saw that my bag that I brought with me to town was there. I took out my emergency pendant, that again, a "friend" fashioned. It was a heart of silver with moving pale green swirls around it. I put it around my neck and felt energy rushing through me. I looked at percy whose mouth was agape and said " this is a necklace that works kinda like ambrosia, it helps heal wounds but you have to be careful, at least in my case, if I wear it for too long... Well, that's another story." He looked at it in amazement "where do you get this stuff, is there a store I don't know about that sells these things?!" up took my bag and walked towards the door and replied "I know people..." i said darkly. "TOOTHLESS! I missed you soooo much!" and with that he ran into me and we hugged a bit. Percy was a bit frozen for a while, I wonder if he's going to be ok... Did I go too dark?..._

_He still needs to give that tour around camp... I'm worried (I know I worry a lot) about my father, and I feel guilt welling up for betraying someone like percy, but then- NO, I need to save my father and complete the mission that's all the matters... I turn around, Percy's still Frozen, should I call the medics? I need him to tour me around camp..._


	8. Ch 8 the start of the romantic stuff

**Hi... Um don't forget to show your support and review or follow and favorite this story for all the latest updates and chapters. By the way even non- members can review. Also made a new story "the millennium flower" pls. Check it out.**

Percy's POV

Ok, soooo after I rescue her and she starts to open up, she turns scary and mysterious. I mean annabeth is scary but, she is a whole new kind of scary, cute but scary. Beautiful...But...What am I saying?! She, no we'll never, um...ANYWAYS, I was a little bit surprised, but I gave her a tour as promised. And we were teased quite a bit by Lacy and a few others. Which was completely her dog came along, alert as usual. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Though, I have a very uneasy feeling about her. No, it's not love! Come on give me a break, she just has a weird aura... So, when we finished I dropped her off at the Hermes cabin, we exchanged a few words and by a few words I mean none and by exchanged I mean I was the only one that talked. I went back to my cabin to be stopped by annabeth. "You LIKE her." I went red and she smirked. " awe, does little percy have a crush, I can't wait until Thalia gets a hold of this." I straightened " No, I don't and if you tell her ANYTHiNG I will personally-" "whoa, whoa, whoa you'll do what? we both know I always win" "..."

"That's more like it. Anyways we're going to be playing capture the flag next week and you are going to be one of the captains. You better start training your girlfriend..." And with a smug look she left. I am really getting tires of this teasing, I mean seriously just because I know her doesn't mean I like her... But she is kinda cute...What? No, I-I just met her, I can't be...No. After a breid moment of being bewildered by my own thoughts, I noticed it was lunchtime and made my way to the cafeteria. When I arrived, I saw that she had already made a friend... Is that...Nico? Ok, this is weird as far as I know, Nico doesn't make friends ad is usually very cold to the new campers, this is a twist. They seemed to be enjoying themselves, but I forgot to give her, her schedule. This will probably be the most awkward situation I've ever been involved in.

Alice's POV

It was fun, going around camp with percy. Though there were more teasing people than I would like, usually it would go a little like this;

**percy(bold)** _Alice(slanted) Lacy(normal)_

_"What's that smell? It's super perfumed."_

**"welcome to the Aphrodite cabin, its usually like this"**

"Hey, percy is that your girlfriend? She's really pretty! You guys are soo perfect for each other!"

We both turn red

**"No! She's a new camper, and at the moment we're only friends"**

_"Oh, so we're friends now?_" I smirked

"and what do you mean at the moment?" Lacy started taking,Notes?

**"uh..." **And he dragged me away.

So, yeah in the end he dropped me off at the Hermes cabin and the drop off went a little like this:

**"and here's the hermes cabin, this will be you'll be staying in for the time being."**

(Insert more teasing)

**"No, shes just a new camper."**

The Hermes Cabin was ok, even though they kept going after my stuff. but toothless was there to stop him and so were my enchanted locks (again, from a "friend") So I went around exploring. When I felt another ping in my head, "good work, I knew you made the right choice" and it was gone. Just as I was going to collapse gel felt cold arms go around me. "Ah, if it isn't little Alice, always lost in wonderland." As I lay he moved a hair out of my face, I recognize this coldness. " Ah, if it isn't death junior, Nico. We're the SAME age." I quickly stood up. "Awe, stop changing the subject did ya miss me?" "Nope" I pulled out my barrette and it morphed into a spear "quite the opposite actually, what I really miss is out spars" He put his hands up "Ok,Ok you're mad, I know I left without saying goodbye, i'm sorry" He shot me a puppy dog look. I just rolled my eyes and said "ugh, it's time for lunch lets go" so I went to the Hermes table and toothless was already there waiting for me. Nico beckoned for me to come to his table, I refused and he ended up coming to mine. We had a good talk about recent events and here came the teasing. (Why?, me and percy will NEVER be together!)

**By the way, Nico's the same age as percy annabeth and Alice. **


	9. Ch 9 the still romantic period, yuck!

**Don't forget to review or favorite and follow this story for all the latest updates and** **Chapters. Sorry haven't been updating.**

Alice's POV

( after Dinnertime, Cafeteria)

As I walked towards my cabin I thought of the possible outcomes, what if they find out I am a spy for Cronus, what will happen to my father, No, what has happened to my father. Toothless was trailing behind as usual, he had a little run in with the satyrs on not to use trees as bathrooms today, so he's always with me now, so I can "keep him in line". He looked up at me, with those cute little sky blue eyes (since he's in dragon mode now, no mist use here). I know I over think things, I guess I do tend to do that a bit too much but, Nico I have a feeling he knows what I'm up to. We are friends after all. Though at the time he was really depressed, his sister Bianca had dies and apparently it was Percy's fault. We were good friends, we looked out for each other and at one point, he even wanted to be more than that... Of course I refused, I-I could never see him in that way, but he's different from the boy last year who was all gee wiz and wowzers. He's more mature, and he still can NOT keep his mouth shut. _Sigh, _Today was super awkward, especially during lunchtime and dinner. Which went a little like this.

(Lunchtime ,Cafeteria)

"Why are you here of all places? I was so sure you would never step foot in a place like this..." with a smirk. " Hmm... Haven't you grown up" "For the last time we're the SAME age" "pfft... never mind you still have the same temper as when we met" I turned to see a hermes camper put some spider in the athena cabin and run back to, Percy?... There was a quick exchange of goods. The Hermes camper left and Percy watched as a blond athena camper ran out screaming. Who knew Percy had a mischievous side. "Alice, are you ok?" Nico tried to pinpoint where I was looking and slowly a smirk began to form. "Ok, you can continue staring at him" I quickly looked away flabbergasted "I wasn't looking at him! I was just, just um..." I felt heat start to rise up to my face. I turned to see that he was trying to conceal a laugh. I playfully punched his shoulder as he laughed. "Hmm... Haven't you grown up" he imitated. "Shut up..."

"Why ARE you here?" I looked away. "Alice, I know you, did something happen?" I forced a smile " it's not like i had a choice, the Titan war is coming up and-" "Hey guys, sorry to intrude but-" I quickly grasped on the the "intrusion", Thank the gcame percy came in! I quickly took his hand " No, its fine why don't we walk and talk" he took a while to process what just happened "um, ok" as we walked away I felt a ping ok guilt. i glanced back to see Nico looking hurt and worried, then a confused stare? Um, ok so after a few moments of walking, I noticed Percy and I were still holding quickly I slowly let go. "So...what was it you wanted to tell me?"

**Yay! Cliff hangers! I hate these! SORRY! Really tired and need to upload more chapters! Sadness! Yay! Not yay?**


	10. Authors note (Don't ignore) nah JK :)

** AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** Sorry, that I had to make one of these dreaded notes but, I've been a bit busy with another story, that if you have read is way to similar to this one. Some of my reviews have been saying things along the lines of "MARY-SUE!" And "YOU SHOULD CHANGE IT!" And make a new story. I'm here today to say "hey, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading as fast as I want to and that I am NOT following those reviews. I will write whatever I want. Isn't that what fanfiction is for to make spin offs of things in the way we want it? and definitely not for calling things Mary-sue? Oh and if you are going to do this then don't. And on that note please read my other story "Blue Porcelain" ,Kay? Until then, I'll try to update faster and adieu. **

**P.S. I know that after this people will put "Mary-Sue Alert" and now that you know this, you should also know that whoever does this is just a "Troll" or desperate attention seekers. but there are only a few that I have seriously considered.**


End file.
